Is it well known in the art that there exists different types of rocking and reclining easy chairs on the market, and that these conventional chairs present drawbacks and inconveniences, particularly when compared with the components, features and functions of the present invention, as will be explained in greater detail hereinbelow.
Indeed, the ones offering similar functions use a completely different rocking and extensible footrest mechanism. The motion and the length of the glide is much shorter, the position of the backrest and seat when reclined is not the same angle, and the extensible footrest is not deployed in the same manner. The concept and the components used are different. With this type of mechanism, typically sold by Legget™ and Platt™, a shorter rocker arm is used, and the distance between the rocker arms is shorter as well. When the chair is in the reclined position, the rocking action is halted differently. The swivel/gliding/extensible footrest mechanism assembly has no resemblance to that of the present invention, as will also be explained hereinbelow.
It is also known in the art that a conventional reclining chair typically has two manual hand levers situated on each side of the easy chair. One hand lever is used to deploy the extensible footrest, and the other lever is employed to stop the rocking action. Also, the inclination of the seat and backrest are generally independent of the other functions.
It is also known in the art that for another type of fully upholstered recliners with footrests, like La-Z-Boy™ brand, Berkline™ brand, etc., the brackets for the footrest and the components used for the rocking action are very different from the smooth, long gliding action found on a rocker recliner with ball bearing arms.
None of the conventional easy chairs known in the art combine the long smooth gliding action found with bearing arms, or an extensible footrest which deploys from simply pushing back on the backrest, with no hand lever mechanism being necessary.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for such an improved reclining chair system which would be able to overcome and/or remedy some of the above-discussed prior art problems.